WO 2004100198 describes an electromagnetic actuator for operating a switch. This actuator has a coil for pulling two pole bodies together. A permanent magnet is provided to keep the pole bodies together, even if the coil is not powered. To disconnect the contact in the switch a second coil is provided, which cancels the magnetic force of the permanent magnet. A spring is provided to urge the pole bodies away from each other.
Both coils and the permanent magnet are arranged axially and behind each other. This results in a relative long actuator. Also due to this arrangement, the coil to return the contacts to the open position, need also be arranged axially and are typically arranged outside of the actuator.
Because the first and second coil are arranged axially behind each other, the manufacturing of the pole bodies is difficult due to the complex structure.